wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Article Guidelines
I want everyone to feel like they can create their own articles more easily. The coding of the articles is pretty easy to learn, especially if you start by just copying and pasting. Blank templates of certain tables and infoboxes can be found in the sandbox, ready for you to copy and paste. So here are a few guidelines of what each type of article needs. Gymnasts The gymnast MUST be elite. Pages for J.O. athletes go here. Each gymnast profile needs a MINIMUM of three things: #birth date #competition history #at least two photos The main page that has the tabs should have categories for the gymnast: *the gymnast's country (i.e., "American gymnast", "Russian gymnast", "Chinese gymnast", etc.) *the gymnasts main accomplishments (i.e., "Olympic All-Around Champion", "World All-Around Gold Medalist", etc.) The layout of the main information page must include: #an infobox with a picture, birth date, country (complete with a flag in 30px), years on the National Team, and status #an introduction to the gymnast #their competition history for the body of the article #a medal table #a references section The layout of the gallery page must include: #at least two photos #each photo must be captioned with not only the competition, but the event (team final, all-around, etc. -- if applicable) #the gallery should be in the center with the pictures as big as possible #the category "Gallery" Extra things to enhance the gymnast's profile include: #a birth place #the gym where they train #their coach(es) #a link to their Twitter #their floor music #a video page #if the gymnast is from a country that does not use the Western alphabet in their main language (Russia, China, Japan, etc.), find their name transcribed in the alphabet of their native language, such as Cyrillic, Chinese, Pinyin, and Japanese. Competitions Each competition page needs a MINIMUM of four things: #a date of the competition #the city and country where the competition is held #the results of the competition itself #an external link to the results The main page with all the tabs should have categories for the competition: *the name of the competition **if the name of the competition is not in the list of categories, it's filed under "Miscellaneous Competitions" *the year of the competition The layout of the main information page must include: #a navigation bar at the very top to indicate the previous and following competitions for that year #an infobox with the competition's name, date, city and country, and summary of gold medalists #an introduction to the competition #the format of the competition #a summarized results table #an external link to the results #a references section The layout of the details page must include: #qualifications results first #final results second The layout of the gallery page must include: #at least two photos #each photo must be captioned with not only the gymnast, but the event (team final, all-around, etc. -- if applicable) #the gallery should be in the center with the pictures as big as possible #the category "Gallery" Extra things to enhance the competition page include: #a logo or poster for the competition #the competition's venue #the competition schedule (especially if the competition takes place over two days or more) #medal count table #*only for international competitions #*only if there are more than two countries competing Category:Community